Engine oil is typically circulated in the engine to lubricate moving components in the engine. Typically, an oil pump pumps the engine oil from an oil sump to various other locations within the engine. Gravity causes engine oil to return to the oil sump. When the engine is switched off, the oil pump no longer pumps the engine oil, and therefore a substantial portion of the engine oil returns to and remains in the oil sump. The engine oil must be maintained above a certain level to prevent damage to the engine components while the engine is running. An oil level sensor is generally employed to ensure that the engine oil is maintained above a minimum level. During a non-stable event, such as rapid acceleration or braking, movement of the engine oil may cause the oil level sensor to falsely indicate that the engine oil is below the minimum level.